Give me Love
by busybeekisses19
Summary: Just a one-shot of and oc and jeff clarke. Home life with wife and kids.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this idea popped up in my head for Clarke since I don't think he deserves what has happened to him. So this is a one-shot of him and my OC of his family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Chicago Fire or its characters. It strictly belongs to its rightful owners.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Jeff Clarke walks into his home and calls for his wife. "Babe! You home?" he yells. A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes peaks walks downstairs wearing yoga pants and a tank top. "Shhh...The kids are napping." She tells him as she walks in front of him.

He chuckles. "So how long do we have?" he asked her. She blushes. "I would say a few hours." She smirked.

He pulled her closer and began to kiss her. He grabbed her bum and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around her husband as he carried her to their room.

An hour later they were tangled up with one another. Her head lay on his chest. "So how was your shift?" she asked. He kissed her forehead. "It wasn't too bad. We saved a couple that was stuck in their car that was emerged under the lake." He told her.

"Hmmmm...That's good hunny. I'm proud of you." She said and leaned up on her elbow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her. She leaned in and kissed him. "I am proud of you. I know we been through a lot and counseling has helped us and I feel like sometimes I don't actually understand what you put yourself in everyday. Especially when you were deployed. I was so angry with you not being here for the births of our kids and I shouldn't have been so selfish." She told him.

He pulled her close. "Babe. I love you no matter what and why are you pouring out every emotion?" he asked. She wiped some tears. "I don't know. You know I don't express my love and how I actually feel to you. And I felt like I had to get this off my chest. I love you so much Jeff." She told him.

"I love you too babe. But I know when you are frustrated. I just want us to be okay again. And I know we are both trying and I love that." He told her. She smiled and he leaned in and captured her lips. Just as he was about to continue his baby screamed through the monitor. "Perfect timing." He joked.

She smacked his chest. "I'll go get her." She told him as she put on her clothes again. He stopped her. "I got her." He told her. He got up and threw on his pajama bottoms and headed to his daughter's room.

He walked in and noticed his five month old daughter squirming and screaming on the top of her lungs. "Hey Hannah, what's the matter huh?" he asked his daughter. Hannah had light brown hair with green-blue eyes like him. Hannah looked up at her dad and quieted down. She reached her arms up and Jeff picked her up. He felt her diaper and noticed she was a little wet.

"That's why. Don't worry Daddy is going to make you better." He told her as he lay her down on the changing table. He changed her diaper and she smiled at him.

"You love daddy? Maybe better than mommy huh?" he questioned his daughter. His daughter cooed at him. He picked her up and looked in the doorway. He noticed his wife staring at him. "So she's a daddy's girl at heart?" she asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yup." He said and tickled her little belly. He handed Hannah over to her mother. "Hey babes. You ready to hang out with me?" she asked her daughter. Her daughter squealed and giggled.

"You know Jeff she might just love me more." She joked. Jeff grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "I doubt that." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. She glared at him and pointed to their son's room. "See if he's still sleep." She told him and headed downstairs.

She placed her daughter in her walker and started making lunch. She was making some chicken tenders with some macaroni and cheese for her and husband and son while she was making a bottle for her daughter.

Jeff walked to his son's room and noticed he was starting to wake up. "Hey bud." He said. His son jumped from his bed and ran to his dad. "Hi daddy." He said. His son was now three years old and time flew by. He still remembered when he was young.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked his son Ben. Ben had light brown hair with his mother's eyes.

Ben nodded. "Yup."

He chuckled. "Let's go downstairs. I think mommy's cooking." He said and grabbed his son and hung him upside down.

"Daddy!" he yelled as his dad continued to walk downstairs.

"What are you doing to our son?" his wife asked. He set his son down right. "Playing babe. He isn't going to get hurt." Jeff told him wife and kissed her lips. Ben groaned.

Jeff and his wife turned to his son. "What?" they asked.

"Girls have cooties, daddy, hurry wipe it off." Ben told his dad. He and his wife laughed. "How do you think you got here?" His wife mumbled and went back to cooking. He sat in the living room with his kids and just admired being here with his family. Something he took for granted years ago. But times have changed and he was going to make sure no harm was going to come near them.

LPLPLPLPLPLPPLP

**What did you think? Reviews are welcomed. :)**


End file.
